rewritten Zootopia: Underworld Police
by Hekayru
Summary: A rewritten version of the fanfic I had written. More details, events, characters and chapters. The original one was rather to get the main ideas out and plot line down; it was rather rushed as well. The two stories might serve how to evolve stories by how one goes back, rereads and adds more to the mix. Also adding more to the social issues Zootopia faces.
1. Chapter 1: A New Day, A New Case

Zootopia has proven to be a safe haven for prey and predators alike. But crimes have been on the rise in Zootopia's districts four months after the Night Howler incident, disturbing the peace and our duo is on the case. Nick and Judy begin a new life as fully pledged officers, but after an incident they are demoted for a week. But with the help of a new transfer, an ocelot named Robert and his shifty squirrel informer Loren from outside Zootopia, they once again have to prove themselves as they embark on a new adventure into the districts and Zootopia's underworld.

Chapter 1: A New Day, A New Case

The thunder and lightning only made the jaguar's evasion more intense. Rain appeared to be pouring down on him as if it too were against him, despite falling calmly from the leaves and small openings in the tree tops. The jaguar didn't dare to look back to see if he had lost his pursuer. Taking no chances he continued to run through the vegetation not stopping to even catch his breath. A choice that was truly wise since his pursuer was no longer on the ground with him, but on the branches up above losing and gaining distance from the jaguar.  
Finally the jaguar did look back and as he thought the panther was still chasing him. He took a few turns here and there trying to lose him, but with no avail. He managed to reached a bridge, which meant he could make it to a safe zone. Halfway across the panther whose facial details only could be seen when lightning flashed was on the other end of the bridge. The jaguar used his claws to partially cut into the ropes that held the bridge. They slowly started to unravel and snap due to the weight of both animals. And right before they snapped collapsing the bridge the jaguar leaped to the edge as the panther disappeared with the falling bridge having just passed halfway. The jaguar was regaining his breath and got up. He looked down the cliff side and saw nothing, but a long way down to a dark abyss.  
He sighed with relief, picking up a walky-talky that had fell out of a pocket when he had leaped, "This is officer Langening, I've manage to get my paws on some evidence. I'm requesting evac at-."  
As he turned the same panther stood in front of him, "I wouldn't think about leaving just yet."  
The walky-talky dropped to the ground with a voice of another officer calling out for officer Langening to respond. A moment later, a back up team reached the site finding nothing but the walky-talky.  
A wolf picked it up to see what could've happened to the officer.  
"What do you think they did to him?"  
"I don't know, but it looks like they're more organized and prepared for us than we thought. We can only hope the best of luck to Langening. Call it in, we're going to give it a search."  
The team headed to another bridge nearby in hopes of finding Langening, but whatever evidence they hoped to track him would be washed away by the rain.

Just half an hour before the dawn would arise to wake up the city, Judy was doing her usual routine of waking up early to be ready for work. She hopped out of bed enthusiastically after turning her alarm clock off to begin her day by changing into her uniform. She walked on over to her clothing rack, giving a small yawn on her way and looked at her clothes; the six pairs of police uniforms she had, somewhat thinking which one to wear for the day.

On the other side if the city under a bridge, Nick was also waking up from the sound of his smartphone's alarm. Annoyed by how early it was he turns it off and lazily sits up for a few seconds, yawns stretching his arms upward and gets on his feet. Nick then walks on over to a trunk where he stored his officer uniforms along with his regular attire. After slipping into them he goes to a mirror to see himself, but didn't like the belt he was wearing, so he goes for another one.

Judy had finished placing her vest on, smiling as she looked at the mirror, then doing different kinds of poses like if she was telling someone to halt and so on. Beside the mirror were small news articles depicting her and Nick for solving cases around the three nearest districts over the past months. Nick on the other hand just stood straight and turned left and right to see he was ready to go, except for one important detail; his badge was the only thing missing on him. Nick notices and looks around for it. Judy had gotten her lunch ready and headed out the door to head on to the station. Nick had found his badge and goes to the mirror again, tucking in his shirt and winks at his reflection as he pointed with both his index fingers. He grabs a plastic bag that had a plastic box from a fast food restaurant as he heads on for work.

It was a bright and sunny morning, the city was awakening with every animal trying to get to work. Every officer working during daylight hours was arriving at the station. Judy was waiting happily at the briefing room with her fellow officers for Chief Bogo to come in to hand out assignments. But she sat on the side of the chair as she kept an eye out down the aisle for her partner who finally showed up. Nick greets some of his fellow officers as he walked by, lazily yawning with droopy eyelids.

"Nick over here." Judy called out, but not too loud to not draw attention. Nick hurried over and lazily climbed onto the chair next to Judy, "Boy you look like you didn't sleep well last night. Or any night before."  
"Yeah, I tell ya, sleeping under a bridge is no longer the place for me. So what are we doing today?"  
"I don't know Chief Bogo hasn't came in to hand out assignments."  
Then one of the officers alerted the others of Chief Bogo being at the door. They did the usual routine of stomping as he came in with red folders under his left farm and placed them onto the podium, "Alright, alright, enough." Chief Bogo said to calm everybody down, "Good morning everyone. As you know these past few weeks have been hectic. There's been reports of crimes going all around Zootopia in every district. From grocery store robberies, car thefts and even bank robberies. Investigators believe this to be the works of some bold criminal organization. I don't have to keep telling you all be careful out there while investigating, especially when going under cover. Another officer has been reported missing, moments before a back up team arrived at the last known position."

Everyone was discussing in a low concerned tone among themselves and Judy was really on her seat leaning forward a bit stunned of the news.

"I know, quiet down. City hall is really on edge of our disappearing officers and advises extreme precaution to you all when on these assignments."  
Bogo then started handing out case files to the other officers in the room until three of them along with Judy and Nick were left. Nick tried to look enthusiastic as Judy when Chief Bogo called out to them, "Wilde, Hopps, you're in charge of keeping an eye out for this suspect. His name is Gabriel Hols. We believe this gopher is connected with the crimes happening in the Savannah district. He is a leading suspect for a break in at a tech laboratory." He notices Wilde starting to limp batting his eyes slowly blinking as if he was falling asleep, "Wilde! Are you listening?!"  
He jolted up startled for a second, "Yeah Chief."  
"Then what did I just say?"  
"Criminal organization, keep an eye on a suspect." He yawned as spoke, "Savannah district."  
"Nick." Judy said disappointed at Nick as she nudged him.  
"You better wake up Wilde, we can't have any officers sleeping on the job. This investigation is serious."  
"Of course sir, I'm sorry about how my partner's acting right now." Judy apologized on behalf of Nick.  
Nick shook his head to really wake himself up as he straightened his posture, "Yes Chief, I apologize for my rudeness sir."  
Chief Bogo rolled his eyes and approached the two to give them the file, "Just get out there and see what you two can find. I'll leave Wilde in your care Hopps, see to it he doesn't fall asleep behind the wheel. In fact, don't let him get behind the wheel. And Wilde, should you fall asleep while on duty you'll be suspended for a week without pay. That will give you enough time to sleep and think things over." He then called upon the remaining three, giving them the last file and walked out the room.  
Judy looked at Nick still disappointed at him frowning with her mouth to the side and the back of her paws on her hips as if waiting for an explanation. "What? What'd I say?" He shrugged. Judy shook her head and leaped off the chair and Nick followed.

As Nick and Judy were in the foyer heading to the exit an excited rabbit runs up from behind the duo giving a small squeal stopping them. She was one of Judy's young sisters whom had just recently joined the ZPD and today was her first day on the force, "Judy! This so exciting being a ZPD officer and working with you."

"Hey Julia, good to see you're ready to start."

"It's going to be so awesome! Stopping bad guys and such. All the action. I'm so happy I'll be working with my big sister."

Judy lowered her left eyebrow as if she didn't know what she was talking about, "Julia, you're not working with me. I do believe your job for today is patrolling the streets."

Julia's ears flop down as if she was disappointed, but had a little smile on, "Oh, I just thought maybe Carl and I could join you two on your assignment. After all you can add more to your team can you?"

"That's not how it works, besides Nick I can manage this assignment sis. Carl and you are to be on patrol, OK?"

Though Julia's ears were down she wasn't upset since she knew Judy was right, "OK, well I guess I'll see you two out in the field." She said with her renewed enthusiasm.

Nick chuckled, "Yeah, we'll see you out there kiddo."

Julia didn't like being called or have someone refer to her as being a kid as Judy didn't like being cute, "I'm not a kid Nick, besides I bet I'll make headlines before you two do very soon. Just imagine the headlines." She had her paws in the air as if there was headlines.

"Quite the imagination you have there kid, but as sis said when she was new to Zootopia, anyone can be anything. But never had she mention do anything."

Judy jabbed Nick with her elbow, "Nick, don't say that."

"What? I'm just messing with her." He playfully admitted.

"Look just don't get in over your head and be careful alright Julia?"

Julia rolled her eyes looking away from the two officers, "Yes mom and dad." she sassed.

"Well have a good day sis and don't get into trouble." Judy instructed as if she was there mother waving her index finger in the air at her.

Julia smiled as she lowered her eyebrows and walked on over to Carl whom was a hippo to get onto patrolling. 

Outside a café in the Savannah district Nick waited inside a police cruiser as Judy came out with two cups of coffee, handing one over to Nick after climbing into the cruiser.  
"Oh, thanks Judy. I tell you I really need to find something more comfortable to sleep on."  
"What you really need is to find a place to live in. When are you going to leave the bridge?"  
"Come on carrots, I don't want to go through the hassle of paying bills and and dealing with noisy neighbors. Getting up for the morning commute."  
"Nick, it's not that bad. It's great to have a place of your own and people surrounding you. Sure sometimes they can be noisy, especially if the kids in the apartment above are jumping on the bed when it's past their bed time."

Nick gave it a quick thought, "I guess you're right, I should get an apartment. Who knows, maybe one for both of us so you won't have to deal with pesty neighbors cause you'll have me to annoy you." He teased.

Judy smiled at the idea of having such a place.

"Wouw, heads up, there's our guy." Nick stood up on his seat as he pointed out the window.

Judy quickly scans the site and notices their suspect coming around the corner carrying a small bag on his back and walks into the café.

"What are you up to buddy?" Nick said in a low voice.

Gabriel then came out finishing a small cup of coffee, crushing the cup and tossing it onto the edge of the street. He continues to walk casually away, but keeping a look out as if he's up to no good.

"OK, let's follow him. He looks real shifty and clearly up to something."

The two officers left the cruiser and followed the gopher from a distance. He then started to go through an alley, darkened by the shadows of the two buildings heading to where it broke into an intersection of alleys. As the officers quietly followed Judy steps onto a small candy wrap making a crunch sound causing the gopher to look back. Luckily Judy hid behind a trash can while Nick behind a dumpster.

"Were you followed?" A deep voice came from a shadowy figure in a dark corner between the two buildings. Judy takes out her phone and starts recording a video as the two officers peeked from behind their hiding spots.

"No, I wasn't followed. You got my money?"

"It depends, you got what we requested?"

"Yeah I got it. It wasn't easy with all the security goons all around the perimeter." Gabriel says as he opens the bag and pulls out a sophisticated piece of equipment.

"Excellent. You did quite well." The figure then jesters his head to another shadowy figure to go get the object as he held a big sack of money.

Right when they were going to do the exchange Judy's phone rings due to her parents video calling her. "Oh no, not now you guys." She tries to silent it, but can't get a good grip on her smartphone from having been surprised at the moment.

"Someone's here. You said you weren't followed!" The figure said angry at the discovery.

"I swear I didn't know there were narks behind me."

"You better not lose that." The two figures then ran off into the other alley way intersecting the one the gopher came from.

Nick shook his head then came out from behind the dumpster, "Well there goes our cover. Hey you, ZPD! Stay where you are!" Nick yelled to Gabriel.

Gabriel then ran down the alley with Nick and Judy close. Judy answers the video call from her parents, "Hey guys. Now is not good time." She tried to smile.

"Are you exercising sweety? Where are you?" Her mother asked curiously.

"Oh just out for a little run racing Nick." She gave a false chuckle.

When they came out of the alley they lose sight of Gabriel for a few seconds, but Nick spots him running up on the street, "There he is! I'm going to bring the cruiser around stay on him. Be careful Judy." Nick turned around running back to the alley.

"Are you two pursuing a criminal?! This so exciting watching my little girl going after a criminal." Her father was indeed excited nearly hogging the screen.

"Be careful Judy, please don't get hurt out there." Her mother was worried after hearing the commotion.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine, but I got to go bye!" She hung up right when her father was going to say something more about the chase.

Judy ran after Gabriel darting beside traffic and parked cars calling out to him to stop running. She jumped onto the roofs of parked cars and at the right moment got across the street by jumping on the roofs of three moving vehicles. Gabriel saw she was closing in, but spotted a weasel preparing to leave. He shoved the weasel aside taking the keys, starting the station wagon and drove down the street. Judy turned around to run the same direction, but knew she wasn't going to be able to catch up to him now. Luckily Nick came around the street in the cruiser with the sirens on.

The passenger door opened and Judy hopped in, "He's going down the street in a station wagon." She clicked her seat belt and held on.

"He's heading towards the freeway." Nick pointed out as Gabriel took the ramp.

Judy grabs the radio's microphone to call it in, "Clawhauser this is officer Hopps, our suspect is driving on Hutshins freeway, we are on pursuit."

"Oh OK, I'll send back up your way." He replied.

They were able to catch up to Gabriel being right behind him.

"I got an idea." Judy lowers her window and carefully starts climbing onto the hood.

Nick kept the cruiser steady as she crawled her way to the front in the prone position. He got real close to the station wagon for Judy to get on the roof. Gabriel looked at the rear view mirror and saw she was gone, "Hah, foolish cop." He grinned believing she had fallen off.

When he swerved onto the right lane it nearly made Judy fall off, but she held onto the small rails used to tie down luggage.

He notices her trying to open the passenger door, "Oh no you don't!"

Gabriel swerves left and right trying to get Judy off the roof causing the other drivers to brake and swerve nearly onto each other; including Nick. Nick manages to avoid the traffic and stay on Gabriel.

Judy then manages to swiftly open the door and get into the station wagon, "Alright buddy you are going to stop this car right now!" She aggressively pointed at Gabriel.

"In your dreams cop!"

She grabs onto the steering wheel fighting Gabriel for control, including trying to pass Gabriel's feet to press the brake pedal. Judy turns the wheel to take an exit ramp scraping the left side of the station wagon on the railing.

"Oh no, this is bad." Nick saw that she was struggling. But after going under the freeway Judy really pulls on the steering wheel causing the station wagon to roll over on its side onto the center of a two lane street. Luckily there were no cars at the time, but there were quite a few animals on the sidewalks watching the station wagon roll by.

Nick saw a large amount of animals waiting for the crosswalk signal to allow them to cross and knew the station wagon is going to crush them. He drove onto the next street hastily hoping to intersect the rolling vehicle in time. The signal changed and the animals began to cross, but did not fail to see the tumbling station wagon. They all panicked running across to get out of the way, but unfortunately the mice who were crossing weren't as quick because of their small size. As they tried to cross they had to stop at times to avoid getting stepped on by the bigger animals running by. The rodents yelled a high pitch squeal as the station wagon got close. Before it could fall on them Nick spun the cruiser to be parallel to the crosswalk and the station wagon stopped tilted upside down leaning on it. The mice who had closed their eyes opened them and saw Judy's face pressed on the passenger window.

She looks down onto the crowd and waved at them, "Hey, I hope you all are safe, quite a scare that was." Her voice was muffled since she was still pressed on the window. Gabriel still was in his seat, being held in place by the seat belt as he was unconscious.

The mice then ran, but not panicking across the street.

Once clear Nick hurried under the car to check on Judy, "Judy, Judy, are you OK?" He pressed his paws on the window.

Judy got up on her knees and nodded her head with her ears drooping down, "Yeah, I'm alright."

Nick sighed in relief.

Moments later a few officers were on the scene two of them placing yellow tape. Nick and Judy sat on the side of a sidewalk with the bag beside Nick knowing they were going to really get it when Chief Bogo arrives, "That was quite the catch and tumble, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be find." Judy sniffled and smiled warmly.

"Hopps! Wilde! What's the meaning of this?!" Chief Bogo approached angrily at the duo as they stood up. "Reckless counts of endangerment, damaging city roads, what happened?!"

"Well you see sir, we were staking out and followed the perp into an alley where he was exchanging this… I don't know what it is, but two shady characters wanted it. I got it all on my phone."

"Really? But how do you explain this?" Chief Bogo pointed to the scene.

"Well as I recorded the exchange for evidence my phone rang scaring the suspects and we chased after Mr. Hols and…" She hesitated to continue giving details.

"Yes officer Hopps?"

Judy remained silent looking away down at her feet.

Nick knew there wasn't anything he could say to ease the conversation, instead he placed his left paw on her right shoulder.

Chief Bogo sighed, "Look if you're going after a suspect you should've waited for back up as you stayed on the perp's tail. Not go trying some stunts in hopes of stopping him on the spot causing all this destruction and mayhem." Chief Bogo breathed in and out, "I'm putting you two on parking duty for the week while I figure how I'm going to explain this to the Commissioner and Mayor and later what to do with you two."

"What? You can't be serious Chief."

"Wilde you should consider yourselves lucky I don't have you two suspended without pay for a few weeks to even have you turn in your badges right now. I'm being easy on you not because you two are our best officers, but for all you have done for this city. Turn in whatever evidence you two got, you're relieved for the rest of the day. You're dismissed." Chief Bogo then goes to deal with the press behind the yellow tape taking photos and requesting answers to their questions.

"Come on, let's go do what he said and get something to eat." Nick puts his arm behind Judy's back and walk away.

Inside a diner Nick and Judy waited for their menus patiently. Judy was still upset putting her head on her hand as she looked outside as the city began to calm down in traffic and pedestrians. The buildings had a golden lighting on them as the sun was less than two hours from setting.

Nick saw Judy was still disappointed at the day's earlier events, "Hey, cheer up carrots. As the Chief said it could've been worse."

"Parking duty, again. I swore I would never go back to that." She said softly.

"Look it's only for a week, soon we'll be out and having more adventures again." He saw she still wasn't getting better until he got an idea, "Besides, this can give us time to go find me a place."

Judy then lifted her head slowly as her ears slowly stood up surprised at the idea Nick said and smiled at him, "You're right, we could use this "time off" for ourselves." She place her hand on Nicks' to show she was feeling better about what happened.

"Could you believe that? A rabbit and a fox dating?" A female wolf whispered to her partner whom was sitting across her behind Nick.

"Come on Betty keep it down, they'll hear you."

Nick's right ear turned to their direction as Judy sat up and leaned over to see the couple, both not pleased to have heard.

Nick was going to turn around to say something, but Judy stopped him grabbing his left forearm, shaking her head, "Forget about it, it's not worth it in any way."

Nick turned back to face Judy knowing she was right, who cares what the others thought.

"Sorry for the delay, we get super busy in the evenings." The waitress handed the two menus.

"It's quite alright, we're in no rush." Judy replied kindly. Once the waitress left Judy had leaned over looking at the wolf and whipped her menu open to show she could care less of her opinion.

The next day at the station an ocelot wearing a trench coat holding a suit case got off the train. He took the escalator up to exit the station and stuck his hand out on the sidewalk to get a taxi. He was then dropped off at the ZPD and entered heading towards Clawhauser at the desk.

"Excuse me, where can I find Chief Bogo?"

Clawhauser looked up away from an article he was reading while eating cereal, "Oh hello, who might you be?"

"Officer Robert Lyle, transfer from Jungnala. I was told to see Chief Bogo as soon as I arrived."

"Well you'll find him in the briefing room down on the left, currently briefing his officers."

"OK thanks."

He entered the room as Chief Bogo was finishing his speech based upon yesterday's account. He stood next to the door way putting his suit case down looking around the room.

Chief Bogo noticed Robert as he finished his speech, "And just in time, everyone a new member has joined the force. Robert has transferred from Jungnala, best in the JPD and team. He will be helping us solve these cases."

Robert gave a single small wave not trying to stand out. After Chief Bogo handed out the day's assignments he met Robert at his office, "Hmm, we had similar instances back at Jungnala, but as soon as we were closing in on this group it just disappeared."

"I believe that same group is trying to get cozy here in Zootopia."

"I can't say for certain Chief Bogo, but if what you say is true and all these crimes are connected then we should hurry. I'll need a couple of your best officers to help."

"I'm sorry, but most of my best officers are doing investigations of their own." Chief Bogo then thought of two available officers, "However, I just remembered I can assign two officers to help you in this investigation. Course I must warn you they will be a bit of a troublesome handful." He then pulls out two files from a drawer and slides them to Robert.

"Well it's better than going alone. Where can I find them?"


	2. Chapter 2: Onto Another Investigation

Chapter 2: Onward To Another Investigation

Downtown in the city center Judy and Nick were putting tickets on cars who were left passed the parking limit. They rode around in the meter maid vehicle barely fitting inside as Nick held onto the edge of the roof. Judy was in a good mood; smiling as she placed tickets on the windshield wipers.

A beaver was not pleased having seen her place one on his vehicle as he came out of a local grocery store dropping all he had bought as he grabbed the ticket waving it angrily in the air, "What are you smiling about? Bet you like making life difficult for others, don't you? DON'T YOU?!" The beaver complained from the sidewalk next to his vehicle saying gibberish aloud.

Judy continued on not having heard the beaver since she was too distracted into her thoughts; skipping as she went to another vehicle, "Today is going to be great, I can't wait when we start looking for an apartment this afternoon Nick. Are you excited?" She said with joy to Nick as she leaned on the side of the maid vehicle. Nick looked up from a newspaper he was reading as he wore his sunglasses, "I look forward to it."

"You were right about this whole thing Nick, we really should take advantage since we'll have more time and energy to burn. And you can get enough-"

As Judy was about to place another ticket a police cruiser pulls over on the other side of the street into an empty space. The window goes down and it was Julia whom came to see how Judy and Nick were doing.

Judy looks both ways and crosses on over the street to see what Julia wanted, "Hey Juls, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I should check up on you. I heard what happened to you yesterday. Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm alright, just tumbled inside a car. I'm a little sore, but nothing major."

"Have told mom and dad about it?"

Judy answered quickly, "No, there's no need for them to know and be worried."

"If you say so. Say do you by a chance want to do something after work? Many of us new recruits are gonna get together after work and I thought it'd be great to have my big sis with us."

"That would be good and all, but Nick and I already have plans for the day. I'm sorry we can't join you. Some other time perhaps."

Julia nodded, "That's fine just let me know when you want to get together. Well Carl and I should get back on patrol. Let me know if you want to get together later on for anything."

Judy nodded, "OK, be safe out there."

Julia then waved at Nick whom was watching from the meter maid vehicle as he gave a wave back. She was content on having talked to Judy as she raised the window. Judy waved as the cruiser drove off down the street. Once Judy was back on the sidewalk she hears a news report coming from a television on a display window and goes to listen in as Fabienne started the report, "No new information has come in about the missing officers whom disappeared in these past few weeks that were working undercover. ZPD officials have been working hard, but have yet to make a breakthrough in the missing ZPD officers' cases along with the ongoing wave of crimes that have been plaguing all around Zootopia's districts."

The camera then switched to Peter, "Mayor Boustines held a conference to try and answer some of the press's questions yesterday in the afternoon to see what actions were going to be taken to try and restore peace in the districts."

Nick got out of the meter maid vehicle and joined Judy as a clip of the conference was shown as the new mayor answered simple questions, but had difficulty on answering a few about the missing officers and the crime wave.

"Poor Mayor, I hope she knows what she's doing, bad time to have taken the position."

"Well I'm sure she'll do just fine, we just need to get on the case as soon as our punishment is over."

Nick chuckled a bit, "Come on, let's get back to making Zootopia's citizens lives miserable our own legal way."

The two continued taking turns going out placing tickets and driving. Around noon they decided to take their lunch break at an outside diner. Nick had purchased two sandwiches, one that had vegetables and another of fish. He walked on over to the table setting the trey down.

"Thanks Nick, I was really growing hungry with placing tickets on the vehicles." She grabbed her sandwich from the trey, it was wrapped in paper to keep the contents together. As she was going to take a bite her phone rang. Judy wasn't expecting any one to call, so she takes her phone out to find it was her parents video calling her.

She pushes the button to accept the video call, "Hey guys, what a surprise."

"Oh Judy you're OK thank goodness. We were so worried about you." Bonnie was relieved to see Judy along with Stu.

"Of course I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"We heard what happened yesterday on the news and thought you had gotten seriously hurt. I even started to pack the car to head on to Zootopia."

"You guys I'm fine as you can see I am still working. I'm here with Nick having lunch."

Judy faced the phone towards Nick as he was about to take another bite of his sandwich, "Hey everyone. It was quite the day yesterday, but as you saw for yourselves Judy is fine." He happily informed them.

Judy then faced the phone back to her, "See we're all good here."

"Good, we had to check up on you to make sure nothing bad had happened. With you and now Julia gone being officers we get worried."

"It's alright guys, we are always being careful and looking out for each other."

"That is good to know. It is a good thing you have a great friend as Nick with you in the big city."

Nick paused on eating his sandwich upon having heard what Stu just said and looked at Judy.

Judy gave a fake smile at him and returned to her conversation with her parent, "Any way guys, I should get back to my lunch it has been a busy day. I'll talk to you two soon alright?"

"Alright honey just take of yourself. Love you."

"Love you all too."

As Judy's parents hung up, Nick had a sly look as he leaned on the table waiting to talk about what said by Stu.  
Judy looked back at him pretending she didn't know what he wanted to know, "What?" She took a bite out of her sandwich.  
"Great friend huh?" Judy looked away chewing slowly as her ears lowered, "You've told them about... us right?" Nick still smirked.  
Judy gulped and looked back at Nick, "I'm sorry Nick, really. I tried telling them, but I'm just afraid they would disapprove. I mean, when has there ever been a couple like us? And it was clear from yesterday Zootopia hasn't quite gotten passed to accepting relationships like ours."

Nick stops Judy to keep her from rambling, "Judy, Judy, it's OK. I do completely understand."

"You do?"

"I know these things take time to finally face them. For the most part. But know that I am not mad about it, not at all." He places his right paw onto to her left paw, "I'll be here to support you through it and so on alright?"

Judy hopped onto her feet and goes to Nick to hug him, "Thank you for understanding." She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Any time Judy. Well we should finish up here and get back to our shift."

Nick and Judy continued with their routine of placing tickets as a police cruiser parked on the other side of the road where Nick was waiting in the meter maid vehicle as Judy was typing a ticket. The two were busy they had not noticed it. Robert leaped out as the cruiser waited. When Judy was reaching to place a ticket on a vehicle Robert appeared and helped her, "Here, let me get that for you officer." He placed the ticket on the windshield wiper.

Judy looked at her helper and saw him in uniform, "Thanks officer..."

"Lyle, Robert Lyle, I was told I would find you out here."

"Do I know you? I don't believe I've ever seen you in the ZPD."

"No, I'm from out of Zootopia. New transfer from Jungnala, I arrived this morning."

"Oh what are you doing all the way out here in Zootopia?"

"Well I always wanted to serve here and with the disturbances happening in Zootopia, the JPD saw fit to send me up here to help investigate."

Nick saw the two officers talking and walks over to them, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Ah, officer Wilde as expected."

"Yeah, and who are you?"

"Officer Lyle, new transfer from Jungnala."

"He's our new partner Nick, we're being put back on the case." Judy happily informed Nick.

"Really? Guess Chief Bogo wasn't that angry at us huh?"

"Oh no he is still, but since there weren't any other officers available to assist me with my investigation, he assigned you two to me."

"Oh, well, it's better than having to do this." Nick replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"If you say so. I'll see you two at the station; I assume you'll want to jump out of those vests."

"Yes, we'll meet you up there in a bit."

"Good, we'll be off investigating once you do."

Judy raised her hand to let Robert know something was up, "Oh, uhm, you see since our shift was going to be over in the next hour, we have plans for this afternoon. We're going out to look for an apartment for Nick here, so..."

Robert stepped away from the street back onto the sidewalk, "I see, well how's this, we'll go look at some apartments then we'll start investigating?"

"Well we did have more planned than just looking at apartments."

Robert rubbed his chin as he thought, "Well I'm sorry, but I was put in charge of you two. I don't mean to cut into your plans, but this is serious stuff and I need all hands on deck."

Judy nodded slowly, "Alright, we'll just go looking for an apartment and start investigating."

"Alright, glad to be on the same page. So I'll see you two at the station and go from there."

Robert signaled the cruiser to pick him up and hopped on into the passenger seat.

As instructed Judy and Nick met with Robert at the front desk where Robert had been talking to Clawhauser as he waited on the duo.

He then spotted them walking towards him, "And there they are good timing."

"So Robert here was telling me you two are going apartment hunting? How exciting."

"Well yeah it's for Nick, he's been needing one for a while."

"Just for Nick?" Clawhauser teased.

"What do you mean?" Robert unsure of what Clawhauser meant lowering his eyebrows to sort of squint.

"Oh come now just look at our favorite duo, don't they look cute together?"

"No, no, it's for Nick. As you should already know Clawhauser I've already got a place of my own."

"Uhm, we should get moving, wouldn't want to hold back the investigation." Robert insisted.

"Right. Nice talking to you Clawhauser."

"Alright well best of luck on the investigation as well you guys." Clawhauser said aloud waving at them.

The three headed on out to the exit passing a few officers on the way.

The trio arrive at an apartment complex. Robert parked the cruiser and they all got out to see their first stop. The apartment had one bedroom, a bathroom and the living room and kitchen were barely divided by a small counter.

"So how this one Nick?" Judy walked around looking at the blank walls in the apartment.

"Looks nice and all, but has a lot of space even for myself."

"OK, well there's nothing with wrong with having extra space, so let's put it in the maybe section."

They all then headed to another complex for an apartment with similar features, but had brown walls and light brown carpeting.

"How's this one? It's not too roomy and the floor is very comfortable to walk on."

Nick placed his index finger and thumb around his chin, "Yeah, but if I had guest over I believe there would be a lack of space getting by each other since the furniture would take up space."

Judy lowered her eyebrows and raised her bottom lip, "Alright, let's go look at another."

They went to three more, but Nick had something to say about them not suiting his needs, which annoyed Judy and Robert a bit. Until they arrived at a nice complex.

"Well this one looks nice." Nick watched the building through the window.

"Are you sure it doesn't have the right color on the outside?" Judy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Haha, real funny, let's go check it out. I have a good feeling about this one."

"You two go on ahead, but please do hurry I want to get on with this investigation today."

"It'll be quick, I promise." Judy said still annoyed.

"So here we are." The landlord said as he opened the door and let Judy and Nick in to look around as he waited by the door.

"Wow this is even nicer in person."

"This is real nice Nick." Judy then notices it has an extra bedroom, "Wait, but it has two bedrooms, you don't need the extra one."

"Well, I was thinking and..." Nick hesitated for a moment putting his hands behind him looking at the polished wooden floor, "thought maybe you'd want to be my roommate."

Judy looked at Nick as ears slowly dropped as she twiddled her fingers and didn't know what to say.

"So... How about it?" He placed his hands in his pockets as he looked at Judy as she still was speechless at the offer.

Then a soft sweet smile grew on Judy's face as she felt a bit flattered, "Yes, of course."

She quickly walked over and gave Nick a hug.

After a second or two of looking at each other the landlord coughed to get their attention, "So what do you think?"

"Sir, we'll take it."

"Excellent, I'll get the paper work."

Judy tapped her foot multiple times quickly and let out a small squeal from the excitement, "This is so exciting!"

"Well we should wrap this up and head back to Robert and tell him the good news."

After bidding the landlord farewell they walked down the steps and into the cruiser.

"So judging from your faces this one was the one for you?" Robert asked Nick.

"Oh yeah, it was just as I expected it would be. But any way, onward to our investigation bud."

Back at the same alley they searched even though it was a bit darker since the sun was two hours from setting. They looked around where the criminals had been talking to see if anything was left behind.

Using a small flashlight Robert shined it on a few paw prints left on muddy ground.

"Well I can't tell what animals were here, I doubt we'll find anything around here." Robert looked down and found a piece of a flier, "What's this?"

Nick analyzed it to see if he recognized it, "Looks like a piece of a paper for some sort of event, but I can't tell for what."

"I haven't heard of any upcoming event's." Judy added as she went to see.

"I doubt we'll get anything useful here. We should go interrogate our suspect and see what we can get out of him."

Nick and Judy gave a single nod of agreement and headed back to the cruiser.

Back at the station Gabriel was in an interrogation room with an empty chair and table for small animals waiting for someone to pop in.

"I'll be the bad cop, one of you is gonna have to be the good cop."

"I'll do it; I want to know what he's got to say especially after what happened on the road." Judy said with a stern tone.

"OK then let's go interrogate our gopher."

"Are you sure Judy, if he sees you he'll probably keep his lips sealed." Nick asked her.

"Oh I'm sure. And if he does I'll unseal them for him." She winked at Nick.

Nick observed the two officers enter the room through the glass. Robert walked next to Gabriel as Judy took the empty chair.

"Alright buster, why were you going to trade that thing you stole for cash? What is it that your buddies wanted with it?" Robert hits the table with the side of his right fist to try and intimidate him.

"You don't scare me copper. Besides I ain't sayin' nothing, especially on the count of Ms. Bad Driver over here." Gabriel crossed his arms.

"But don't you want to be out of here before dinner time? If you tell us what you and your friends were doing I could make that happen." Judy said in a polite voice.

"What? Do you think I was born yesterday? You bunnies sure lack some brain cells, I'm still astonish they let you on the force."

Nick gave a small jolt back having heard that knowing it would really bother Judy.

Judy then squints her eyes at Gabriel for a second and resumes acting nice, "That wasn't very nice. In fact," She slams her paws onto the table as she stood up off the chair now taking the role of bad cop, "you just earned yourself another month."

"You can't do that." Gabriel smirked confidently knowing she didn't have the authority to do so.

"Oh but I just did and if you want to keep this game up then I'll add even more to your time. Now, tell us what you know or it's the big slammer for you." Judy said with an intimidating voice even Robert was surprised.

Gabriel looked at Robert to see if she was serious.

"Don't look at me, she's the one in charge."

Gabriel gulped, "Alright, let's settle down, no need for more sentencin'. I needed the money and was told about the job to steal that thing. What they wanted to do with it I don't know exactly, it wasn't on the job description. But it looked like for hacking systems, I know a bit about machines myself." He gloated.

"And your friends, where are they from?"

"I don't know it was my first time meeting them."

"Who gave you word of the job?" Judy sat back down calmly onto the chair.

"It was some squirrel in the swamp district. She told me of the job. Course this is after Mr. Big had refused it. She so cute and-"

"Hey, hey, focus here." Judy paused after hearing Mr. Big's name, "Wait Mr. Big, The Mr. Big?" Judy was shocked to hear as she looked towards the glass as Nick on the other side was shocked as well.

"Hopps? What's the matter?"

"I know who Mr. Big is and where to find him. If anyone would know what's going on around here, it's him."


	3. Chapter 3: On The Trail

Chapter 3: On The Trail

The trio of officers had left ZPD around dusk and had gone to visit Mr. Big in Tundra Town. Snow was lightly falling and there was no wind to blow it around in the calm night. There were children of different species playing in the wide open spaces on the far side of the road in a field of snow dunes. They passed the snow covered buildings in the city that stretched high into the sky. The three officers drove in a normal vehicle to not alarm any of Mr. Big's security at the gate. Nick lowered the driver side window to speak with one of the polar bears whom approached the vehicle. "Hey Tony."

"How's it going Nick?"

"We're here to talk with Mr. Big, there's another problem only he can help us in."

"Hold on." Tony walked over to an intercom and talked to someone on the other line. He nodded his head and walked back to Nick, "Alright you can enter."

"Thanks bud." Nick rolled his window up and proceeded after the chain was removed. The officers waited in a fancy room in the home, in the center was a table right for their sizes where Mr. Big's family would be placed. They waited for the polar bears and Mr. Big in the paws of the biggest one to showed up.

"So, how is it you guys know this guy?" Robert asked curiously.

"It's a bit of a long story, we had a bit of a misunderstanding after Nick and I were caught in one of his limousines as we investigated for clues in a missing mammal case. Luckily having saved his daughter from a giant donut that was heading for her got us his trust."

"I tell you, I thought we were goners that time, he nearly iced us." Nick tapped his foot on the carpet below him.

"And it was all because Nick sold him an expensive rug he shouldn't have."

Just then the polar bears entered the room, with the biggest one approaching the table putting Mr. Big, his daughter Fru Fru and granddaughter Judy upon it.

"Judy, Nick. So nice to see you two." He gives Judy a kiss on each cheek, "How have you two been? It's been a while since we've seen you."

"Yes it has." She looks to his granddaughter, "And my look how you've grown little Judy, love your dress."

"Thank you aunt Judy." Little Judy said in a shy flattered voice.

"So what can I help you… three in?" Mr. Big noticed Robert behind them.

"I'm Robert Lyle, new to the ZPD force and partnered with these two sir."

"Well Mr. Big I have something to ask you about the crime wave that's been going all around Zootopia and wanted to know if you know anything about it?" Judy was a bit nervous having asked him.

"I don't really know much about what's been going on. A mysterious organization appeared as of nowhere and started causing all this mayhem."

Nick stepped forward two steps coming next to Judy, "Are you in any way a part of it?"

"No of course not, this group had offered me to join up with them, but I refused on account of the disappearing officers. I don't do business that way."

"Can you tell us where we could find them by a chance?" Robert asked.

"I don't know where they have their center of operations. A representative had came to us with the offer. She was real lovely, but we couldn't accept the offer. She left this little souvenir just in case I changed my mind."

The polar bear standing near the fire place brought over a glass cup and placed it on the table. It had "Have A Jolly Ol' Time At The Platinum Paws" designed on it.

Judy took out her notepad and began to write.

Robert then stepped up, "Was she a squirrel by a chance?"

"Yes she was, how did you know?"

"We interrogated a gopher whom was given a job offer by her. He said he had been working with you."

Mr. Big knew whom Robert was talking about, "Ah Gabriel, he was always doing things behind our backs. He's lucky you caught him otherwise I would've iced him." Mr. Big bent his fingers in his hand into a fist.

Fru Fru placed her hands on her hips, "Dad what did we talk about discussing those things in front of Judy?"

"I'm sorry honey you know how back stabbers get to me."

"Do you know where she came from at least?"

"She had said if I were to change my mind I would find her in the swamp lands. I'm sure if you search there, you'll find her."

Judy finished writing and put her notepad and pen away, "Thank you so much Mr. Big it really helps getting closer to solving the cases."

"Any time my dear, the family hopes to see you two more often."

"Oh we will Mr. Big. And bye little Judy and Fru Fru."

"Bye aunt Judy."

"I hope to see you soon Judy, hopefully we can go shopping sometime." Fru Fru waved at her.

"We will you'll see. We'll see you all later." She waved at them as she exited the room.

After having left Mr. Big's home, the night had settled. There was hardly any traffic and a few citizens out and about. Nick dropped Robert off at his apartment.

"Thanks for taking back me here. Now tomorrow once we log in all the information into the system we'll be heading to the swamp lands. If what Mr. Big said is true, we are getting closer to find a big lead on this case."

"We're departing so soon?"

"Yes Hopps, I know you want to get Nick settled at his new place, but that will have to wait. We'll meet tomorrow around noon and head to the train station together."

"Alright, we'll meet you there."

"Have a good night officers."

"You too as well. See ya tomorrow." Nick replied and drove off as Robert walked to the building.

"Boy he really is serious on solving this case isn't he?"

"Yeah, but I think there's more to him than what he led on."

"What do you mean?" Judy was confused at his remark.

"Did you see the face he made when Clawhauser told him we were more than partners? There's more to him than what he led on, but it'll reveal itself soon."

Judy thought about it as Nick drove on. They arrived outside the apartment complex where Judy is still a resident within. She gets out of the car and walks around besides Nick's window.

Judy places her arms on the side of the door, "Are you sure you don't want to stay the night? You'll need the sleep for tomorrow. I have extra blankets and pillows you know."

"I'll be alright Judy, I'm going to get most of my things from the bridge and move them all into the apartment."

"Tonight?"

"I figured it'd be better to that way I have a real roof over my head. But any way, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Judy nodded, "OK, sleep well tonight Nick." She padded his right paw.

"You too carrots."

Judy gave a playful annoyed look at him, "You're still going to be calling me that?"

Nick shrugged his left shoulder, "Time to time."

Judy rolled her eyes smiling and walked on into the building as Nick drove off.

At the train station around noon everyone was boarding the train destined for the swamp lands. They sat in a booth for four having drinks on the side as they discussed what they were bound to do once they arrived.

"This is so awesome; we're going to go see a new section I have never been in."

"I haven't been there myself, but from what I've been told it is a wild place, for officers at least. It's more of a place to undermine the law, so do expect criminals among the population."

"Hey pal relax OK? We'll do just fine, besides I have been there a few times even had a job there. What we need is to play cool and not be all flashing our badges." Nick insisted.

Judy was curious about his time there, "What did you do there Nick?"

Nick had put a face of uncertainty, "Just a place where all mammals would go to have some fun. Nothing big."

"Alright Wilde, how are we going to do this?" Robert leaned back on his seat.

"Easy. For starters, we're not going to be wearing our uniforms if we're going to be going into places. Blue bloods are not welcomed at almost every establishment there. We're going to have to blend in with the crowd if we don't want to attract attention and maybe scare off any body linked to the criminal organization."

Robert nodded his head, "You're right Wilde, that is why we'll be purchasing clothing at the nearest store and leave our uniforms at the ZPD station there." He then pulls out two small communicators designed to look like leafs, "Here."

"What are these?" Nick pointed at his leaf.

"Let's just say if either one of us gets into some sort of trouble we can find each other through these."

"By the way how will we know where to look for any suspects and get on the organization's trail?"

Nick nodded, "Judy has a point, I mean are we going to be knocking on every door until we find our squirrel?"

"No. If this squirrel happens to be who I think she is; I'll be able to identify her. And as Mr. Big showed us, we'll have to look in the Platinum Paws." Robert looked out the window at the rain forest district's roads and a few homes that were built in the biggest trees, his breath lightly fogging the glass.

"You do know our suspect?" Judy squinted her eyes a bit leaning forward.

"I might, but as I said if it just so happens to be whom I think it is."

"Mind telling us who she is and how you know her?"

Robert gasped knowing he couldn't keep it from them, "Back in Jungnala I had a partner of my own. She was my informant, working with the scum that caused trouble time to time. I hadn't heard anything or seen her since the group back in Jungnala disappeared, I figured she left with them."

"Oh. I can see you really care for her."

Robert backed away from the window and looked at Judy, "It isn't that I care for her, I mean she's just my informant. Trading info to avoid being taken in. That's all."

"Come on buddy you know you got feelings for her." Nick teased pointing at him as he sat back placing his left arm over the seat, Judy smiling at what he was doing.

"Stop it Nick." She giggled.

"Any way, we should head to our cabins. I imagine we'll be arriving in the evening before night settles."

Robert slid to the end of the booth and headed to the stairs that led to the upstairs cabins for small animals.

"See what'd I tell ya, there is more than what he leads on."

"He's somewhat trying to hold back his feelings don't you think?"

"Well whatever, we'll just have to see how it all unravels when we get there. But I guess we should go and rest, it's gonna be a long night."

As they left the booth the train reached the end of the rain forest district and went into a tunnel that would then be traveling through the meadow district. Everything was green and had a few trees on the landscape. A few rivers ran through separating the land, which had small towns with a wide distance from one another. As Robert had said the train reached the station in swamp lands. The sun had just about to set, but illuminated the orange horizon that was slowly being engulfed by a purple sky with a few stars becoming visible. The odd city was slowly coming to life as the lights began to illuminate the streets packed with all sorts of animals beginning their night of fun.


	4. Chapter 4: The Night City

In this chapter, I remembered Bryon in a featurette having talked about two ideas he would have really loved to have added in the film: A bar with the name of "The Golden Hoof", but mainly the amusement park "Wild Times"; The original setting the movie was going to be based on more than the spy idea. I really liked how they were going to be used to tell a different story and thought they'd make a great addition to the fanfic: Mainly to show how they can add them, should they make a sequel, to Judy and Nick's next adventure. The names of the two places are different on here as I do not want to accidentally impose any kind of copyright infringement.

Chapter 4: The Night City

The trio disembarked from the train. In front of the station to the side of each entrance were tall bald cypress trees on both sides of its huge entrance. There was a moderate crowd of animals going in and out of the station, those whom arrived were already being loud jumping around to start their night of fun. The city was starting to come alive at night, signs from the many businesses attracting costumers lit up the streets. A lot of them were eating at outdoor diners and food stands. Judy looked at her surroundings in awe.

She began to wonder off, twirling as she gazed at the whole scenario, but bumped into a reed cat whom did not have a friendly face at all that had been dining outside. He had a scar that ran from his right eyebrow to his bottom eyelid.

"Hey, watch where you're going cop!" He was not pleased of what happened.

"Oh, sorry, just got lost absorbing the whole scene. I'm new to this district."

"Yeah? Well how about you really get lost?" The reed cat said in an antagonizing manner.

She giggled nervously as she backed away bumping into an elephant whom was waiting by a food stand. He wasn't mad at first until he saw Judy in uniform, "What's this? You want to start something fuss?"

Nick shook his head as he buried his face with his left hand seeing Judy cause the disturbances.

"No, no, I just wasn't watching where I was heading, it's my first time here."

"Hey I recognize you, you're that rabbit cop whom caused that turmoil between preds and prey, what, five, six months back?" He rubbed his chin with his trunk trying to remember.

She chuckled nervously with her ears drooping down, "I manage to fix everything as I'm sure you've seen, heh." She twiddled her fingers.

"Well you should be cautious. A little bunny like you is bound to get eaten alive here."

Nick then appeared grabbing Judy by both her shoulders and moving her away from the elephant, "OK, nice to meet you sir, I'll be taking her away now alright?"

The elephant resumed waiting at the food stand as the trio walked on.

"Boy people here really don't like officers do they?"

"What I tell you carrots. The sooner we get out of our uniforms the better. Come on I know where we can get ourselves some costumes to fit in with these clowns."

A group of different types of animals waiting in line at a theater heard Nick and began complaining at him.

At a clothing store they tried on a few clothes, looking for shirts and pants that suited each one of them. Judy had a small black vest on a purple long sleeve shirt with darkish blue jeans on. Nick had gotten a black collar button shirt and dark red tie with dark gray slacks.

"Look at you Mr. Detective." Judy complimented Nick as she was leaning on a wall by one of the mirrors holding her folded up uniform with her left arm.

"Of course, got to blend in where we're going. Really like what you got on too carrots." He winked at her.

"So are we all ready?" Robert appeared wearing a dark navy button shirt with chest pockets and black jeans.

"Oh wow, looking to impress our squirrel are we?" Judy lightly teased.

Robert did not care for what she said, "Let's just go pay and leave our uniforms."

Once dropping off their uniforms at the police station they headed off to find the Platinum Paws bar. The streets were busier with group of friends and couples of all sorts walking around. The street wasn't too muddy, there were puddles of water having rained a day before.

"If we take a right here it should lead us directly to the Platinum Paws. Officer Laremy said to keep an eye out for its sign."

"So what exactly is this place? I've seen so many violations." Judy was a bit agitated of what she has seen.

"Relax Judy, there are officers around. They just don't ticket people for petty crimes."

Judy then notices a couple of young animals, two weasels, three rams, two reed cats and a squirrel spray painting the side of a building, "Hey! You all stop that right now!"

They quickly stopped and turn to see who shouted.

"Mind your own business lady." A young ram who had a T-shirt of a rock band said with his friends backing him up saying things and repeating what the ram said.

"Whatchu gonna do little bunny, arrest us?" The snarky squirrel added with the hoodlums laughing.

"Actually I can." Judy had a sly smirk lifting her head up as she flashed her badge underneath her black vest.

The teens mouths dropped as they gasped until a weasel stepped up, "That's not a real badge, you're a phony."

"Oh yeah?" She turned over to a lion and tiger in uniform who were pretty buff and were looking out for trouble walking on the other side of the street.

She whistled to get their attention, "I'm officer Hopps, ZPD officer." She showed them her badge, "The hoodlums over there just painted graffiti along that wall over there. I currently don't have any cuffs on me, so I was wondering if you all did?"

They turned to the gang of teens whose mouths dropped again with bigger gasps as their eyes widen. The ones in the back tried to dispose of the spray cans by tossing them to the side away from the group. The officers noticed them trying to get rid of the cans and begin to run towards the group calling out to them. The group of vandals then disperse each heading their own way as they evaded the officers.

Judy padded her palms as if she was trying to pat dirt off them, "That'll teach them." She smirked, "Come on guys off we go." Nick and Robert looked at each other for a second shocked at what Judy had done and followed behind.

"You brought your badge? Are you crazy?"

"Calm down Nick, it's not like I'm going to be flashing it where we're going."

Robert had placed his left hand on the left half of his face, "Oh Hopps." He let out a deep breath.

"Look let's not worry about it, I'll keep it hidden." She assured them, "And please Robert call me Judy."

Robert sighed, Fine."

They reached the Platinum Paws bar. It was almost full with nearly every table, booth and stool by the bar occupied by different types of animals. It had two floors inside, the top floor was for the much smaller mammals whom would be missed and stepped on in the bottom floor. Like any old bar there were televisions with a sports game on or a TV show on. But most of the animals were more into socializing than keeping track of what team was winning or what any of the characters in the show were saying.

"Alright, any one sees a squirrel with brown fur, a white belly and a shade of brown on the tip of her tail?"

Nick and Judy looked around and they spotted quite a few squirrels fitting the description all around the bar. They looked at each other with a confused expression on their faces.

"Yeah, you think you got some other detail that will help us? Or could it be your lady friend multiplied since she was gone?" Nick sassed.

"She'll have a golden necklace that has golden squares and a silver watch on her left wrist. She'll probably still have brown hair with a light brown streak on her right bang."

"It'll probably be best if we searched individually. It'll take a while in this crowd." Nick insisted since the crowd was too big to stay together as they search.

"Fine, remember to use the communicators I gave you in case you find her. Her name is Loren, but she might go with a different alias."

Judy nodded, "OK let's go look."

They each went to search different sections in the crowd, straightening up to look above certain heads at times. Nick and Judy asked the different squirrels they came by if their name was Loren, but they mainly shook their heads. When Nick had gone by one she seemed generally interested in him asking if she'd like to join her and her friends. Judy noticed the confrontation across three tables away as Nick did put his paws up to show he was not interested despite the squirrel insisted.

She lowered her ears as she frowned and made her way to Nick and acted kindly to hide her real feelings, "There you are I been looking all over for you." She grabbed his left arm.

Nick stood straight looking at Judy while his head was looking forward, "Oh, yeah, here I am."

"Do you know this bunny?" The squirrel asked confused at them both.

"This little bunny is with him and this fox is with this bunny. Who's your friend Nick?" She kept pretending as she looked at him.

"Uh, I don't know we just met. Sorry but what is your name by the way?"

The squirrel then backed off slowly, "Not one you'll need to remember, bye." She walked off back straight to her friends.

Nick sighed in relief, "Thanks for that, I gotta say squirrels are persistent let me tell you." Nick poked fun at what just happened.

"Oh stop it." Judy smiled giving Nick a light bump on his left arm as she held it with her right arm.

Robert could see the two from near the far right end of the bar and sat to watch them conversing as he was ordering a drink.

"Are you sure you should be drinking while on the job?" A voice came his right side.

"What's it to you, what do you even mea-" Robert turned around to see who was talking to him taking a drink from his mug and it was none other than Loren herself.

Robert spat out a little bit of his drink and gets a napkin to clean his mouth, "Loren..." Robert stuttered a bit as he wiped his mouth off, "What are you doing here, or rather where have you been?"

"Oh I go where ever the business takes me. How about you Robert? Still see you're up to catching bad guys." She chuckled as she sat on top of the counter, "I see you brought new friends along." She point to Judy and Nick before Robert could deny he did.

"So what can I help you three in?" She sat next to him, "Or are you here to finally take me in?"

"Not yet. I recently got transferred to Zootopia and I'm here to catch whomever your bosses are."

Loren hummed a small laugh, "And why would I want to do that? Pay has been great and there's been plenty of work."

"Loren whatever they're up to it's going to be big and we need to-"

"Loren I presume." Judy interrupted with Nick standing beside her smiling.

"Yes and whom might you two be?"

"Just fellow coworkers of Robert here. I'm Nick and this is Judy." They both shook Loren's hand, "So glad to finally meet you, Robert has been talking about you all the time on our way here."

Robert quickly answered, "That's not true." He pointed at Nick.

Loren laughed at Robert's reaction, "So what do you all want to know?" She drank from her mug with a straw she had on her left side.

"We want to know who's been behind the wave of crimes going on all around Zootopia for one."

"Hmm, well I'm afraid it's not that simple. I don't get jobs directly from the people in charge, just their closest henchmen. The only one I know that is closest to the top guy is his right hand leopard."

"And where can we find this right hand leopard?"

"I wouldn't go looking for him if I was you. He's a big guy, not that friendly and a nasty tempered one at that."

"I'm sure we'll be able to handle them, you're looking at ZPD's best officers." Judy boasted.

Loren laughed at Judy's optimism and confidence, "There's a secret place hidden below an amusement park down at the docks near a river in the Marshlands. It happens to be inside an abandoned factory next to it. The thing is I wouldn't approach it directly from either side since there are guards protect it all around. And there is also a patrol on boats."

"So how do you expect us to get in?" Robert wondered.

"As it so happens, there is a secret entrance inside the small sick bay building in the park. I've seen some of the henchmen get in and out through there."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go." Judy was enthusiastic to get moving.

Nick had been rubbing his chin as he was trying to remember something, "Wait you said an amusement park in the Marshlands?"

"Yes that's correct."

Nick sinks his head behind his right hand, "Oh no."

"Is something the matter Nick?"

"It just so happens I know what place she's talking about. I worked there once. It's call Wild Bliss."


	5. Chapter 5: Not So Amusing

Chapter 5: Not So Amusing

The group take a shuttle to the Marshlands. The night sky and stars reflected clearly on the surface of small and oddly shaped lakes. After passing thick vegetation taking turns through it lights began to appear up ahead as they were arriving close to their destination. The shuttle arrived at the depot, which was full of many animals whom were going to be departing upon the same shuttle. The group followed Loren through a few blocks and onto the entrance of the parking lot of the amusement park.

From afar the four looked from behind a small wall of bushes on one of the edges of the parking lot. Up ahead was Wild Bliss, an amusement park on the edge of the city, partially hidden because of the grassy hills, swamp trees and marshland vegetation. It had every kind of carnival rides for thrill seekers and for couples just seeking to have a fun time. But, all the rides and junk food stands were merely just a cover for what it hid beneath; an underground casino. It was a well-kept secret from police officials as it was only known through word of mouth. Next to the paying booth did stand a ram and a cheetah keeping guard for any officer in order to let the ones in charge of the casino know there was company heading their way.

"Alright, there it is."

"Good thing you all aren't in uniform because that would have made it an impossibility to get in."

"OK let's go in." Judy came out of the brush heading padding off some of the leaves as she walked to the entrance with everyone close behind, but Nick stopped her by placing his left hand on her right shoulder.

"Judy wait, I don't think I should go in there."

"What do you mean Nick?"

"Let's just say I didn't exactly leave this place in a good standing..." He lowered his ears.

"Oh great, if it wasn't enough with Hopps bringing her badge, now it turns out Nick has a bit of bad reputation with this place." Robert pouted.

Loren chuckles at their situation, "Relax, if it's been years, I'm sure all your ex coworkers have either left or got promoted elsewhere. I'm sure no one will recognize you." She padded Nick on the back as she walked passed him.

"I don't know. I just know someone's going to call me out."

"What did you do that they'll want to take you away?"

"Let's just say I took a loan to try and make a living in Zootopia's city center… money that I didn't ask to be lent to me or wasn't mine of course."

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers."

"But hey, if our squirrel here is right then we got nothing to worry about." Nick then took the lead heading to the ticket booth. Before going up to the cashier Judy saw a sign that read no children or cops allowed a few inches away from it. The booth was composed of two levels. There was a ladder on one side for when she had to talk to the taller animals and service them on the top counter. The cashier was a sweet looking bunny with a red and white stripped hat and shirt with her name Priscilla on her name tag. She was busy reading a magazine and did not see she had costumers.

"Hi there little bunny, four tickets please."

She momentarily looked up from the magazine unpleased from being call little, but puts on a happy face, "Sure coming right up." The bunny pressed buttons on the cash register to get the sum of the total, "That'll be $79.80 sir."

Nick gave her the money he received from Robert, Judy and Loren prior. Four tickets then came up from a small ticket slot on the other side of the counter.

"There you go and may your night be wild and blissful."

Nick bends over to Judy placing his left hand on the side of his mouth to cover it from Priscilla's view, "Hah, I can't believe they still get the cashier to say it." Nick turns back to Priscilla, "Thanks darling."

The four proceeding to the park's entrance passing a cheetah standing guard with someone talked through his walky-talky. He kept looking forward as Judy walked by with her hands together in front of her vest to keep her badge covered. Once inside everyone saw the many animals walking and running around. The other animals played mini games that involved shooting water guns at a flat figure of an otter with a hole on the mouth to make a circle rise up to hit small bells. Another involved hitting the tail of a beaver to make his hat shoot up a long board to try and hit a bell up above. There were also large rides such as a Ferris wheel, roller coasters and other rides as any amusement park would have.

"Wow this place looks amazing, no wonder you worked here Nick." She gave Nick a small pat with the back of her paw on his forearm.

"Yeah well don't let the fun rides and activities fool you." He smiled nervously.

"Alright Loren, where is this medic bay, tent, or whatever it is we're looking for?"

"You sure you don't want to try any of the rides first? Maybe take a break from work?" Loren playfully suggested.

"Maybe later I'll get you a cotton candy, but right now finding the suspects is our priority."

"Alright, fine, follow me. Just don't try to make a lot of eye contact with the security here, they tend to be antsy and will most likely report you in if you look suspicious to them." She turned to Judy, "And you should be very careful and keep that badge well hidden. They see it and it will be game over for you." She pointed at Judy.

"Don't worry, it has yet to be seen."

As they were among the crowds Loren and Robert were a few steps ahead of Judy and Nick discussing about how Robert managed to leave Jungnala.

"So that's why the chief finally gave you the go ahead to transfer here."

"Yeah, he knew it was what I always wanted having applied a few times before. But it seems no matter where I go you're always there."

Loren gave a small laugh, "Well as you know, everyone said we were always inseparable."

Loren and Robert were silent for a bit not knowing what else to say to each other until Loren broke the silence, "So what's going to happen once you shut them down? Are you going to turn me in?"

"It's not going to be up to me. I'll say you helped and we couldn't have caught them all had you not been my informant."

She looked up to up, "Do you think that'll keep them from taking me away?"

"No, I guess not. But at least it would mean a short sentence." Robert knew he couldn't do anything to keep her from being jailed.

Loren shook her head disappointed at his answer, "So even after all we been through, you're still going to let them put me in jail?"

"It's not that I'll be letting them or want to, it's the law. You should've already known that when you took this life." He paused for a second, "I'm sorry, but I'll do whatever I can to stand up on your behalf."

Loren rolled her eyes turning her head away from him, "Whatever, let's just get this over with." She stormed off ahead as the medic bay was up in front of them.

"What do you think that was about?" Nick bent to his right so Judy could hear him better over the loud crowd.

"I don't know, but Loren got upset and-"

Just then a koala dressed as a clown along with his side kick a small raccoon jumped in front of them. They did a little performance juggling some bowling pins as the raccoon rode around him on a unicycle. They did a magic act that involved making the raccoon disappear as the koala placed his hat over him and stomping on it when only the feet remained to really make it fully cover the raccoon. He picked up his hat rolling it from the end of his right arm to the end of his left arm like a basketball. Then when he placed it on the ground the raccoon reappeared without any injury. Nick and Judy clapped and smiled not knowing what it all was about.

They all reach the medic building nearly at the back of the amusement park, no guards were in sight. A few animals went in, too many that the inside should've been full of them. The four proceeded inside and to Judy's astonishment there was no one.

"Let me guess a trap door or something?" Judy studied the walls with Robert for a button or lever even as Loren and Nick stood by.

"Here let me get that for you." Nick went to the medical bed and pulled a switch below the mattress causing half of the back wall to open. Down they went following a red glow not too far down a stairway. And when they reached the end they entered into the underground casino. There were the classic cards games and board games all around. There was a big section of slot machines starting on the left of the entrance. It was quite noisy from the machines and the dealers calling numbers and symbols out.

"So what is it we're looking for?" Robert had to raise his voice a bit so his friends could hear.

"You see that exit over there with the two suits in front. That'll take you to the factory by the river." Loren replied pointing to it.

"And how are we supposed to get through them?"

"I personally don't know. I've never been passed this point. I'm afraid this is the end." She shrugged.

"Not if we bring back up."

"What? No, that'll just ruin everything. Whomever is down there is going to get away if we do that carrots."

Just then one of the dealers at a spinning wheel, where winning bids are based on the numbers picked with darts thrown at it, sees and recognizes Nick. He gets his small walky-talky from his belt and calls him in.

"Look maybe the outside isn't as well guarded as Loren says it is. Maybe we could sneak through some opening."

"Are you doubting my words fox? I'm telling you they guard every inch of the premises." Loren was bothered at Nick and walked a few steps away from the group to sit on a chair.

"Alright, alright, let me just think for a second." Nick tapped his chin as he thought.

Two guards in black suits, a lion and a brown bear, show up and immediately grab onto Nick's arms lifting him from his feet.

"Sir you're coming with us and please don't struggle." The brown bear said with a calm austere voice and carried him off with his partner.

"Hey wait! What are you doing? Put him down now!" Judy demanded as she hopped beside the henchmen as Nick looked at each of them scared of what just happened. Robert was going to go help, but Loren grabbed his left arm to stop him.

"Looks like the bunny is with him. Snatch her up Leonard."

The Lion nods once letting go of Nick and grabs onto Judy's left wrist and starts pulling her with him.

"Let me go!" She demanded trying to grab on Leonard's fingers in an attempt to get free, "What's the meaning of this?!"

The two suits in front of the door Loren had pointed out earlier stepped aside as Nick and Judy were taken in.

"Oh no, this is not good." Robert said in a shaky voice trying to see what he could do.

"Well looks like your friends found a way in after all. Come on, I know of a way we could get back there." Loren grabbed his right paw leading him out of the casino.

"What do you mean?! You said that's the only way in."

"There is another, but it'll involve sneaking behind a few guards. But know I never tried to."

"Oh great let's get ourselves killed attempting to get through them for the first time."

"Be quiet and follow me."

The two head back up the stairway hoping to get to their friends in time.


	6. Chapter 6: The Second-In-Command

Chapter 6: The Second-In-Command

It was calm outside, there was a light warm breeze blowing. It was silent as Robert and Loren were on the edge of a hill with the side facing the river having been eaten from the yearly floods. They observed the factory up ahead, old and forgotten having small holes opening on the walls. But as Loren had described it was still in use as there were guards patrolling the area; there were wolves, panthers, black bears and cheetahs. Their only opening was to go around a bear through a large rusted pipe big enough for Robert and Loren to crawl through and go into a vent duct on the side of the factory. They crouched their way next to the beginning of the pipe quietly and peeked to see where the bear was. Robert looked down and picked a stone and gestured to Loren he was going to throw it to distract the guard, which would be their opportunity to crawl into the pipe.

Loren understood them and prepared herself. Robert lunged the stone towards a patch of grass far behind the left side of the bear making a wet crunch and a small bang having hit another stone. The bear immediately turned to see what it was meanwhile Loren and Robert crawled through pipe. Right before Loren got to the end the same bear stepped in front of her. She and Robert stopped to look at his feet. The bear looked around lighting his flashlight to see if there could be any one, but returned back to where he had been standing. Loren lightly breathed out and got out of the pipe.

Once at the wall they began to carefully remove the vent cover as the rusty screws could no longer hold it in place. Right when they put the vent aside a cheetah appears from the corner of the building.

"Go, go." Robert whispered to Loren and they begin to hastily crawl into the vent. The cheetah hears a bit of the noises they made and right when he turns the vent was back in place. He approaches it taking a few steps and the vent then tilts off.

"Boy this place is going to come apart before you know it." He told himself and walked off.

The two managed to get into the building as they exit the vents into an old office.

"Aw man that was close." Robert sighed in relief.

"You're telling me. We make quite the infiltration team."

"Haha, well we should look for Nick and Judy. I'd imagine we'll find them in the boss's lair on the other side of the building."

He opens the office door slowly and peeks from the small opening down the old decaying hallway. Then sticks his head out to see the other end of the hallway and finally leaves the room standing in front of it with Loren.

"Well I may not know where exactly they are, but they obviously have to be in that direction." She pointed to the right from the office they just left. They both headed down walking quickly, but in a silent manner.

A door opens into an office with a working lamp on a desk. It was far better maintained as there was also a functioning computer on the desk and filing cabinets at the back. Everything was the perfect size for animals of Judy and Nick's stature. The two henchmen place Nick and Judy onto two chairs in front of a desk as the character behind it was turned away putting a file back in a file cabinet.

"Leave us." The red panda spun his chair around to face the two officers and with a smirk as he greets them, "Well, long time no see Nicholas. How have you been all these years? And who's your cute little friend?" He winked at Judy.

"Don't call me cute." Judy crossed her arms as she frowned with disgust.

Robert and Loren manage to find where the organization's headquarters as Loren had stated it would be within the factory. They see the two henchmen that had carried off Judy and Nick guarding in front of a door in a big corridor ahead of them.

"That must be where they're keeping them."

"Right, but how are we going to distract those two meat heads to leave the door?"

As Robert thought of how they were going to he hears someone talking through a vent near them. He gets closer to it and listens to the conversation.

"Jeremy, how has it been? I see you been promoted to a higher position, congrats buddy." Nick then puts on a nervous smile showing his teeth.

"Well let's get straight to the point shall we? As you know, you took out a big personal loan before you left. Now, correct me if I'm wrong here, but I assume you made it in the big city and are back to repay it?" Jeremy leaned forward with his hands together on the desk.

"Aw geez, had I known somebody was going to be here I would've brought my wallet, but I forgot it." He chuckled nervously knowing it would not please Jeremy.

He starred at Nick for a second with the same face he had listening to Nick and laughed, "Oh Nicholas, always the kidder. I see you haven't lost your sense of humor." He leaned back on his chair. Then he opened a drawer and searched for something inside it.

"What'd you got there?" Nick said in a shaky voice curious to know.

Jeremy found what he was looking for and faced Nick slowly straightening up building suspense in Nick. Judy's ears drooped down as she too was in suspense.

With a fast swoop he bangs his fist on the desk scaring both officers. Nick, as well as Judy, had closed their eyes, turning their heads away at each other and waited for the end however they were going to be met with. Nick opened his left eye looking around then his right looking back at Jeremy who still had his fist on the desk.

Jeremy laughed at both Nick and Judy's reaction startling them, "Oh man, you should have seen your faces." He opened his fist and on the desk was a small blue sphere as he stood up off the chair walking to the side of the desk to sit on.

"Is that what I think it is?" Judy still scared of what happened knowing what it was.

"Yes officer it is. See before you all got a hold of Doug I had him make a few of these Night Howler pellets especially for me. Just in case there were any clients that needed to be taken care of. And right now, your friend here is just one of the animals I love taking care of."

"Wait you can't be serious buddy, we worked together." Nick reminded Jeremy.

"Aye, we did, but time changes those who are ambitious. And when you are patient doing the people who helped you right, it really pays off. But enough of reminiscing, do you or do you not have the money Nicholas? The boss isn't going to wait for it." He sat back down on his chair and rolled it forward to have his legs under the desk as he playfully studied the little blue ball.

Nick looked left and right hoping to find something, an item to use or a any kind of way out, "Look Jeremy I do. I just need to go to an ATM or the bank and I'll be able to repay ya every cent OK?" He put his hands together as to beg for the opportunity to leave.

"Is that so? Are you telling the truth?" He swiftly and aggressively reaches into the drawer again pulling the gun that shoots the Night Howler pellets and loads it with the one he had placed on the desk, "Or lying?! Either you give us the money." Jeremy then points the gun towards Judy who started squirming up the chair as if she was trying to flee raising her paws up, "Or your cute little friend gets it. It'll make things move a lot quicker, I have to be in the Palm Hotel to meet the boss."

"Nick..." Judy said in a scared low tone.

Nick really got mad seeing him point the gun at her, "Hey wouw, it's between us you leave her out of this!"

"No, I think I'll let Zootopia's hero go savage for a while, see how it turns out for her. After all, I'm not going to be the one to take care of you." Jeremy aims down the sights at Judy, "She is."

Loren knew they had to do something to stop from whatever was going to happen.

"Loren wait!" Robert tried to stop her as she dashed to the end of the corridor to be seen.

"Hey! Over here!"

"Hey you two stop right there!" Leonard called out from behind the door. Jeremy drops his shoulders and puts down the gun where neither Judy or Nick could easily reach. He reaches into another drawer and pulls out a walky-talky turning away from Nick and Judy, "OK you bone heads what's going on? Can't you see you interrupted me in a middle of a buddy-buddy session here?" He sassed.

"Sir, there's two intruders here!" Jim, the brown bear, replied as he was running.

Nick saw Jeremy was distracted, shifting his eyes on the gun and Jeremy. He slowly begins to lean towards the desk with his arms in front, reaching for the gun with his right hand as Jeremy continued to talk.

"Look just catch them and I'll deal with them later after I'm done with these two." He casually turns not having suspected Nick was moving onto the desk. He drops the walky-talky as they immediately darted for the gun. Nick manages to knock it off the desk and grab a hold of Jeremy before he turned around to pick it up from the floor beside it. As Nick fought Jeremy to keep him from getting free Judy darted for the gun rolling after she obtained it. Jeremy hits Nick freeing himself and starts fighting Judy for control of the gun. They knock over documents and the lamp fighting all around the office. Judy then accidentally fired the round up hitting the ceiling causing it to burst. Before the small drops could fall on Judy, Nick pulls her by her right arm getting her out of the way as the blue serum fell onto Jeremy. He began to flail on the ground wildly. Nick and Judy leave the office and get a breather outside.

"Are you OK?" Nick inspected Judy as she breathed heavily, "Are you alright? Did any of it get on you?"

She grabbed on to his paws to stop him, "I'm find Nick, thank you for saving me." She softly told her hero smiling with her ears behind her head as she looked at his eyes.

"Come on let's go. We have to go help Robert and Loren."

Judy nodded and off they ran down the corridor.


End file.
